Lonely arrow
by WriterLola24
Summary: Felicity is seeking love. Only to find herself in a HORRIBLE situation. If Oliver heard about it...things would go BAD!
1. Chapter 1:OLIVER!

Broken Dolls remake (somewhat)

Ugh, another slow night at the club! Felicity looked up at Oliver, who was doing pull ups, ON THE CEILING! She could swear she was drooling. Why! Why did he not wear a shirt!? It was...very distracting! She turned her attention back to the computer. She was so into her work that she didn't even hear Oliver behind her.

"Find anything?" He said RIGHT beside her.

"AAAaaahhhhh" Felicity screamed falling straight back and out of her chair.

"Felicity! Are you alright?" He said in concern.

"Jesus Oliver! I swear you need to start wearing a bell, or some form of devise so I know when your behind me, or you could be like a normal person and not act like a freaking stealth cat!" She rambled while getting up.

"Felicity!" Oliver said in exasperation.

"No, nothing has come up yet." She said disappointed.

"Don't worry we'll find him!" Oliver said surly.

"BFORE HE KILLS AGAIN! Ollie...I've tried everything, he's dropped off the map!" Felicity cried. Her head dropping in shame.

"I've failed." She choked out. Oliver closed what little space there was between them, and pulled her into a hug. She broke down right there in his arms.

"Feel better?" Oliver asked. Her crying had ceased and she only nodded. She didn't want to pull away, but if she didn't she never would.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for...(RING,RING,RING)" Oliver pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Laurel!?"

"Yea, ok."

"I'll see you there!" He hung up. Looking at Felicity apologetically.

"It's fine really." She said smiling. He turned then turned back looking like he was about to speak.

"GO! It's fine...I have to go too!" She said grabbing her coat. Then storming out of the basement leaving a baffled Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2:GF's

Felicity was walking up to her apartment when she ran into none other than Thea Queen.

"Thea? What are you doing here?" Felicity said alarmed.

"Girls night! And it looks like you need one!?" She said holding up shopping bags.

" I'm fine really...it's just...guy trouble..." She replied.

"You mean Ollie trouble?" Thea said smiling.

"Girl! You are hopeless! Oliver is stupid for not seeing how amazing you are! That's his loss...not yours!" Thea exclaimed. She was right, when it came to Laurel...everyone else was invisible.

"...Fine...but if I get drunk, your going to regret EVER knowing me!" Felicity swore. Thea only smiled in reply. They walked back up to Felicity's apartment. Then they got to work on getting Felicity ready.

* * *

Felicity stood in front of a mirror. In the past hour she has become unrecognizable. She had contacts, curled hair and was wearing a short dark blue hugged every curve and wasn't TOO short. Felicity looked sexy and beautiful. Thea was wearing the same dress but in purple, together, they were breathtaking. There was a knock on the door. Felicity was putting in earrings while wearing stilettos, and Thea was struggling with her zipper. Trying to put in her earring and walk to the door was a hilarious to watch.

"Coming Diggle!" (Thea said Dig was going to pick them up) she flew the door open. There stood Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3: Time to go!

"O...O...Oliver!? Wwhat are yyoou do...doing here!?" She stammered. She was suddenly VERY aware with how reviling her outfit was. He walked into the room.

"Come right on in." She mumbled.

"OLLIE!?" Thea squeaked.

"I was hoping I could borrow Felicity..."

"O NO!" Thea cut him off. She walked over to Felicity and grabbed her arm.

"She is MINE tonight, we have plans! Whatever crisis it is has to wait! Maybe then you'll realize how much you need her!" Thea exclaimed, pulling Felicity out the door.

"You can let yourself out, just don't forget to lock up 'Kay!?" Thea said. Leaving Oliver Queen staring in disbelief at where his sister and Felicity just were. He slowly forced himself out the door, locking it behind him he pulled out his phone. The scrolled down to John Diggle. And called him.

"Hey John, I need to ask you a favor?"


	4. Chapter 4: Felicity?

Felicity and Thea waited for Diggle, it was better than being stuck in Felicity's tiny apartment with Oliver.

"I can't believe you said that to YOUR BROTHER!" Felicity exclaimed. She kept replaying the scene of what just happened in her head. Oliver who took down murders, being called out by his little sister.

"He just needed a wake up call!" Thea said shrugging.

"Right when I thought the world couldn't get any stranger!?" Felicity mumbled. Diggle pulled up.

"Looks like you ladies need a ride?" Diggle said smirking. Felicity pulled on the hem of her skirt that went mid-thigh. She wished it was longer. Climbing in after Thea they were on their way.

"Where too?" Diggle asked. Felicity looked at Thea.

"Club zero" Thea said in reply. Felicity's mouth dropped.

"Club zero? THE CLUB ZERO!" She (Felicity) squeaked. Even Diggle looked mildly surprised. Club zero was the most famous club in Starling/Metropolis. The club was AMAZING (or what Felicity was told) but, it also had a bad reputation in the criminal area.

"That's why you called Dig!" Felicity whispered.

"What?" Thea said not hearing her. But Felicity looked at the overhead mirror finding Diggle looking at her. He had heard her and he nodded in agreement, it was going to be a long night. Diggle pulled out his phone and texted someone.

"Who are you texting!?" Felicity said in alarm.

"Carly, I need to tell her I won't be home until later." He said in reply. Felicity believed him, why wouldn't she?

Oliver's phone went off "Club zero" was all it said. He cursed. Of all the places! He ran to his car and drove. What had his little sister done NOW? He hit his hand on the steering wheel. He should have NEVER let them leave! How could he have been so stupid!

They arrived at the club. It was a nightmare trying to find a parking spot! When they did Diggle came around and opened their doors and escorted them inside. There were people EVERYWHERE! Felicity felt her legs falter, Dig put a reassuring hand on the small of her back. She looked around to thank him only to find someone else behind her. He was tall, muscular with dark hair and eyes. He was cute.

"Careful there!" He said to her.

"Thank you." She mumbled in response.

"Trevor Sweep!" He said extending a hand.

"Fel..."

"Felicity! There you are! " Thea said coming to her side.

"We got separated and...who are you?" Thea said referring to the stranger who still had his hand on Felicity.

"I'm Trevor, Trevor Sweep" He said kissing Thea's hand. She looked at Felicity and quirked an eyebrow. For some reason she suddenly looked like Oliver.

"Nice to meet you Trevor, I'm just going to leave you two alone..." She said walking off. Felicity stood there in disbelief, Thea did NOT just leave her with a complete stranger! Looking back at Trevor she managed a weak smile. He held out a hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

"I'm...I don't dance...I have two left feet...and I wouldn't want to..." She rambled. But he pulled her to him.

"O...um...ok!" She said alarmed. Around his shoulder she saw Diggle weaving through the crowd toward her, she shook her head at him. He gave her a look before going back to Thea.

"Your awful quiet!" Trevor replied. She looked up at him, to find their faces inches apart. Man he was TALL! If not for her tall heels she would probably be below his shoulder! She gulped.

"I just don't have anything to say!" She replied. Curse this slow, never ending song! Weren't clubs supposed to be "get up and dance" style, unless, NO she wouldn't. Felicity's eyes flashed over to the DJ to find him talking to none other than Thea. Felicity was going to KILL her! Trevor followed her eyes. He smirked.

"Looks like your friend is playing matchmaker?" He questioned. Felicity huffed a response.

"It appears that way..." She said. The song ended.

"Well, I'm happy to be the test dummie." He said kissing her hand.

"Well, any girl would be happy to have you." Felicity replied. He was still close to her.

"I only see one girl, that I want" he said. His face was close to her, very close. She didn't know who leaned in first but soon their lips met.

Oliver was struggling through the crowd in a frantic search for a familiar face. He spotted Diggle first. He knew the girls wouldn't be to far away. Walking closer to Diggle he saw his friends face. It was a mixture of anger and relief. Following his eyes he saw a man and blonde making out, the funny thing was it looked an awful lot like...Felicity!


	5. Chapter 5: big brothers

Felicity was the first to pull away. She looked up at Trevor with a smile, to see him smiling down at her.

"I defiantly give you a passing grade." Felicity said smiling.

"Well, I'd love to get to know you Felicity!" Trevor said hopefully.

"I'd love..."

"Am I interrupting something!?" Said an all to familiar voice. Oliver. She chanced a glance to her right to find him there. She could swear he had a tracking device on her. He had the WORST timing!

"As a matter of fact..." Felicity began sternly.

"I'm sorry? Who are you?" Asked Trevor politely.

"Trevor Sweep meet Oliver Queen!" Felicity said in dismissal.

"AS I was saying...wait...why are YOU here!" She said pointing an accusing finger at Oliver. Then it dawned on her.

"Diggle!" She gasped. He lied to her. He was going to regret it! They both would, Felicity swore to herself. She turned to Trevor.

"I'll see you Saturday at 8:00p.m in front of Queen Consolidated, I'm sorry but I have to go and...take care of something..." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll see you Saturday, I hope?" She questioned. Trevor smiled.

"Of course! My lady." He said bowing and walking off. Felicity turned to Oliver.

"DON'T...JUST DON'T..." She said holding up a hand and walking away. She suddenly needed fresh air. She went out the back and ended up in an alleyway, great, just what she needed. She took a deep shuddering breath and stood there for a moment. She felt a hand cover her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6: nightmare terror

She kicked and screamed but the person only strengthened their grip. They flipped her around somehow and managed to get a hand around her neck. Her vision got blurry. She could barley make out a figure behind the man in front of her. The figure took the man down and Felicity fell. She heard punching and sickening crack until a face was in front of her. It wasn't Oliver, it was Trevor.

"Felicity?" He said lifting her head off the ground. She flinched slightly.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you!" He said. She broke down. Trevor pulled her close to him. His hand accidentally brushed her bruised neck, she pulled back in pain. His face changed, he examined her neck closely. She heard a quick intake of breath, she knew that ,rant nothing good. She suddenly felt dizzy. He caught her. Picking her up like she weighed nothing and carried her back into the club.

"Felicity, nod if you can hear me! (She nods) Who brought you here!? ( she mumbles Diggle's name) Diggle? (She nods)" he walks searching for Diggle, only for both Diggle and Oliver to find them

"What happened!?" Oliver demanded whisking Felicity from Trevor.

"She was attacked, the guys out back, he'll be out for a few minutes." Trevor said.

"Thank you, but we've got this from here." Diggle said. Trevor looked like he was about to argue,

"DON'T FIGHT...please!" Felicity pleaded. Each word she spoke was like razors cutting in her throat. Oliver nodded in agreement. Felicity sigh at him before passing out.

"Diggle! Pull the car around and take Felicity to the hospital, I'll see you there after I take care of something!" He said to Diggle. Diggle left to get the car. Oliver stood with Felicity, keeping a close eye on her...and Trevor. Felicity was still breathing, and Trevor watched her before abruptly turning on his heels.

"Where are you going!" Oliver called after him.

"I need to do something." Trevor said walking toward the exit. Oliver finally understood. Trevor was going to...visit...the man who did this. Oliver knew he would be back. Once Trevor left Oliver examined Felicity. She had hand print bruises around her neck and scratches on her legs and arms, but the thing that worried him was he found a deep cut on the back of her head. Keeping her up and struggling out of his coat he held it to her head, trying to slow down the bleeding. Trevor came back half carrying a unconscious man with him. The man had a black eye, missing teeth and a possible broken leg, defiantly cracked ribs. Oliver fought the urge to kill the man on the spot.

"I called the police, they'll be here for this bastard soon." He said dropping the man in disgust. Oliver had slightly warmed up to Trevor, but as quickly as it came it went. Trevor was after Felicity, HIS Felicity. And he couldn't have her!


	7. Chapter 7: Who is TREVOR SWEEP?

Thank you everyone! I know I make mistakes...spelling errors, gaps in my stories but what can I say...nobody's perfect! I type on PlainText so...I think I'm doing PRETTY WELL, not to mention I'm younger...(between 12 and 15) so THANK YOU!

WARNING: NEW DIRECTION, JAW DROPPING CHANGE ( just go with it... NO HATERS! Please!)

* * *

Diggle pulled up and Oliver laid Felicity on the backseat. He wished he could go with her. But he had to make sure the guy that did that too her got what he deserved. He kissed her forehead before shutting the car door. Then was met by police cars and sirens. Detective Lance was the first to find him, big surprise.

"Why is it , that every time there is an accident it involves you!? Lance said angrily.

"Trouble seems to find any big name!" Said Trevor walking up to them.

"And you are?" Asked Lance.

"Well...I have many names, my real name is Bruce, Bruce Wayne." Trevor/Bruce replied.

"BRUCE WAYNE, Bruce Wayne of Gotham City!" Oliver said in shock.

"What brings you all the way to Starling City?" Lance asks.

"Mr. Queen and I have a business meeting tommorow, I was just passing through when I saw a limousine that looked like , and curiosity got the better of me..." He cut off.

"That's how I met Miss. Felicity..." He said.

"Miss. Smoak! That's who was attacked!" Lance said rounding on Oliver.

"One of these days Mr. Queen, you are going to get that woman killed! And I'll be sure you are held accountable!" Lance said pointing an accusing finger at Oliver. Oliver opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Bruce.

"Gentlemen, can we get back on track!? Miss...Smoak or Felicity's attacker, He is unconscious and tied up behind the bar." Bruce said gesturing toward the club. Lance waved a hand unconcerned,

"We already got him..." Lance said

"But don't worry, I'm head of this...incident and I can promise you, I'll make his life a living hell for what he almost did! I guess with that being said, it seems Miss. Smoak has her own guardian. Thank you Mr. Wayne." Lance said extending his hand to Bruce. Bruce shook his hand.

"I do WHATEVER I can to help detective." Bruce said. Oliver rolled his eyes at this response.


	8. Chapter 8: point keeping (short! SORRY)

Oliver and Bruce went straight to the hospital after giving their statements to Lance. Each speed racing each other. Oliver pulled in first. Bruce was the first to the receptionist desk.

"Where is Felicity Smoak?" Bruce asked.

"Trevor? Oliver?" A small voice said behind them. They each whipped around to find Felicity followed by Diggle coming toward them.

"Felicity! What are you doing! You should be in a room!" Oliver began.

"Oliver! I'm FINE, I only needed a few stitches!" She fought. Oliver looked at Diggle for conformation, Diggle nodded. Oliver let out a sigh of relief. Felicity walked past him and straight to Bruce. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" She said. He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Anytime Miss. Smoak." Bruce whispered. Felicity pulled back, her cheeks a light pink.

"I'll get the car to take you home." Diggle said.

"Actually...I was hoping I could go with Trevor..." Felicity said.

Oliver was about to argue when Trevor/Bruce spoke first.

"Of course!" His one arm still draped across her back. With that they both left together.

Bruce: 2 points

Oliver: 0 points

Oliver watched as Felicity and Bruce left...together.


	9. Chapter 9: point keeping part 2 (short)

Besides giving Trevor the directions to her apartment...it was silent in his car. Felicity was admiring it. Trevor must be rich! What was it with her and billionaires? Trevor seemed to have read her mind.

"I work at Wayne Enterprises...I get a pretty large salary..." He mumbled the last part. Felicity could hear her jaw pop as it fell open quickly.

"You work at Wayne Enterprises! As in from Gotham City, Bruce Wayne, Batman...sorry...I'm rambling again..." She said shutting herself up.

Trevor simply laughed.

"Yes, I work at Wayne Enterprises, in Gotham where the so called Batman lurks..." Trevor said.

Felicity was momentarily silent.

"What's he like? Mr. Wayne? I'm supposed to meet him tommorow, Oliver, has a meeting with him. I was hoping to know what to expect..." Felicity said shrugging. Trevor's grip tightened.

"You are meeting him with Oliver?" Trevor questioned.

"I'm his assistant." She sighed.

"Is that how you know Mr. Queen?" Trevor asked.

"No...Oliver needed help with his laptop, I was in I.T before I was promoted..." She said longingly.

"That's a pretty big jump! Why the change?" Trevor said, easily steering the conversation away from Bruce Wayne.

"Oliver...trusts me...in case you haven't noticed he's not really a PEOPLE person...WHICH brings me back to my previous question, who is Bruce Wayne?" She said. Dang it, Trevor/Bruce thought.

"He's very...complex" Trevor said.

"How so?" Felicity asked.

"Well...we are here!" Trevor said pulling into Felicity's apartment parking lot. Felicity looked disappointed as she got put of the car. Trevor walked her to her door.

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Sweep!" Felicity said.

"Anytime Miss. Smoak." Trevor said.

Felicity kissed him.

"I'll see you Saturday?" Felicity asked.

"Well...you MIGHT see me tomorrow..." Trevor said.

"Ok!" was all Felicity said.

She unlocked the door and turned to Trevor

"I'll see you soon!" And Trevor nodded and walked to his car. Felicity closed the door. Trevor sat in his car for awhile. Felicity Smoak was going to be a handful. No wonder Oliver Queen kept her around! But Trevor couldn't help but wonder, how couldn't Oliver see what was right in front of him! Lucky for Trevor/Bruce Oliver Queen didn't have as good of sight as a bat.


	10. Chapter 10: Trevor?

Part 2 SHORT AGAIN!

* * *

Oliver had been up all night beating up dummies. He was NOT looking forward to see Mr. Wayne this morning. He groaned. He half hoped Mr. Wayne hadn't told Felicity his true identity (Mr. Wayne would wish he were dead, anyone would rather be DEAD than make Felicity mad) but he also wished Mr. Wayne had so Felicity didn't have to find out the hard way. GOD! If Bruce Wayne hurts Felicity...an angry blond would be the LEAST of his problems. Pulling on a suit and slipping on a tie Oliver met Diggle down stairs and they left.

* * *

Felicity had tried on numerous dresses. She had NEVER felt so...insecure. What if Trevor didn't tell her about Mr. Wayne because he was a horrible man! What if she sees Trevor again! What will Oliver be like today! Felicity fell on her bed groaning. She settled on a pink blouse, and black pencil skirt, simple yet classy. She curled her hair and put on her glasses. Next problem...SHOES!

* * *

Bruce was pacing his hotel room. He has been ready since 4:30 a.m. He was looking forward to seeing Felicity again, but not the conversation that would follow. He had cursed himself for only packing two suits and ties. He has never been so nervous, especially over a women. But Felicity Smoak was not just ANY woman. He managed to drag himself to his car and drive toward Queen Consolidated.

* * *

Felicity arrived to find Oliver and Diggle already there. She sat at her desk and mentally kicked herself. Her desk was a MESS! She began organizing papers. When everything was put away so only her notes were on her desk she sighed in relief. Looking at the clock she wondered what time Mr. Wayne would be coming. She looked through her notes to find that paper missing. She found it under her desk pushing back her chair she had to drop to her knees to reach it.

* * *

"I'm here to see Mr. Queen?" Said a voice. Felicity's head shot up so quick she hit it on her desk. Coming out from under the desk she finally saw Bruce Wayne.

"Trevor!?" She gasped.


End file.
